How you like me now?
by Elliot Tena Rickman
Summary: Una noche Marvel se desvela en el Capitolio y descubre al azar la otra cara de una de las más famosas vencedoras de su distrito: Cashmere. Porque el amor existe hasta para los más duros mentores. Disfruten. Elliot.


Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la habitación de mi mentora favorita.

Para ser justos tengo que admitir que Gloss es bastante bueno como mentor pero duerme muy profundamente debido a su medicación: un valium diario. Además, por razones obvias no creo que vaya a ser un experto en consejos para dormir cuando tienes la presión de ir a morir en apenas una semana.

Así que me asomo por la puerta que da al dormitorio de Cashmere. Por un instante no la veo en la cama y pienso que habrá salido a darse una vuelta por las instalaciones del capitolio pero después la veo inclinada sobre una silla, con un cepillo de madera en la mano, enfrente de un espejo.

¿Lo más sorprendente? Sentado en esa silla está el mentor del distrito 12, tan borracho como siempre, y lleva puesto un albornoz femenino que si no me equivoco es el de la mujer que le está peinando.

Ante ese panorama retrocedo un par de pasos antes de que deparen en mí y, oculto entre las sombras, intento entender la situación.

Ella coge una toalla amarilla de encima de la cama y pregunta con tono profesional:

-¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no te lavabas el pelo?- Le seca la cabeza con una delicadeza que me deja asombrado.

-¿Qué es peor, la ignorancia o la indiferencia?- Formula el hombre y sin dar tiempo a la contestación se replica a sí mismo- Ni lo sé, ni me importa-.

Mi mentora se queda callada pero aprieta los labios en una fina línea. Empieza a cepillar el cabello rubio ceniza, eliminando nudos con suavidad para a continuación echarle un poco de acondicionador, lo cual me parece absurdo porque está más que claro que el propietario de esa corta melena no va a apreciar su sutil gesto.

Tampoco parece existir la posibilidad de que alguien se fije en él, yo ni siquiera consigo recordar su nombre. De hecho, no recuerdo nada acerca de él excepto que le he visto otros años por la tele con la misma borrachera.

Sin embargo Cashmere mira de vez en cuando el reflejo de este hombre en el espejo con embeleso.

Viene hacia mí y por un momento temo que me haya descubierto, pero pasa de largo, sale al pasillo, entra en la habitación de su hermano y regresa un par de minutos después con dos montones de ropa blanca.

Los deja sobre la cama, levanta al mentor del 12 a pulso, desanuda el albornoz y, no sin ponerse roja, se las ingenia para ponerle la ropa interior.

A la mitad del proceso me giro sin hacer ruido para quedar mirando hacia la pared. Creo que siento que es un gesto demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con ellos.

Aprovecho el tiempo para plantearme seriamente qué está pasando. Parece claro que no se han acostado juntos por la reacción de la mujer, seguramente ella le ha bañado porque él no habría sido capaz de pensar en su higiene estando tan ebrio.

Me doy la vuelta de nuevo para observar que viene a continuación. "Estoy realmente enganchado a este misterio" Pienso y tengo que contener la risa.

-¿Quieres dormir o que demos un paseo juntos?- Pregunta ella y su voz deja claro que es bastante más partidaria de la segunda opción.

Le mira a los ojos, que él tiene cerrados.

¿Cuántas veces habrá sucedido eso entre hombres y mujeres? Me pregunto en silencio con amargura. Parece un simbolismo de carne y hueso: Uno ciego a la entrega del otro. Podría ser la portada de casi todas las novelas románticas.

-Quiero beber- Abre los ojos y se ríe con un gesto burlón.

-No te he dado esa opción- Aparece cierta rigidez en su postura.

Esto se parece más a la mentora a la que estoy acostumbrado, mujer dura que no permite que se desacaten sus órdenes. Ahora si me recuerda a la chica que vi en vídeos matando a destajo para volver al distrito uno como una orgullosa vencedora.

-No creo que pueda soportar tu presencia más tiempo sin echar un trago- Dice él con desprecio.

Ella no se esfuerza demasiado en ocultar que se siente herida pero, en contra de lo que yo esperaba, no le echa de una patada de su cuarto.

-Eso te deja con la única posibilidad de dormir- Aclara ella y recupera su firmeza mientras que coge la ropa del montón de la derecha.

Él bufa como un gato pero no se mueve del sitio y finalmente cierra los ojos otra vez.

Ella le quita el ya abierto albornoz deslizando sus manos por los hombros y brazos del hombre. Deja que caiga en el suelo.

A continuación Cashmere le empuja con suavidad para sentarle en la cama pero él cae como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Es penoso verle ahí tirado con las piernas fuera del colchón desde los muslos.

Pero mi mentora parece acostumbrada a ese tipo de invalidez, coge con paciencia uno de sus tobillos y lo enfunda en el pantalón para repetir los mismos pasos con el otro después.

Cuando le vuelve a poner en pie tirando de sus axilas hacia arriba el mentor del 12 gruñe mirando a sus piernas:

-¿Blanco?-

Mi mentora sonríe más para sí que para él y mientras le coloca los brazos en vertical para ponerle la camiseta comenta:

-Es el color de la pureza, Haymitch...- Pasa una camiseta igualmente blanca por su cabeza frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

Él la mira de arriba a abajo sin darse cuenta de que ya no es necesario que mantenga las manos en alto. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con ondulantes líneas azul pálido en los costados. Probáblemente haya sido lo más sencillo que haya encontrado en su armario.

-Entonces tú tendrías que ir de blanco roto y yo de color marrón mierda- Se burla con crueldad y después rectifica para empeorarlo- ¡Qué digo blanco roto! Podrías ir de luto, nena- Se ríe socarrón- Casi había olvidado lo mucho que te gusta cepillarte gente- Sigue con su juego- Oh, bueno, sí que lo había tenido en cuenta, pero en un sentido diferente- Termina con demasiado ingenio para estar realmente borracho.

Por un momento quiero lanzarme encima del maldito Haymitch (al menos ya me he enterado de como se llama y no creo que lo olvide) y romperle la nariz por lo que está diciendo. No es justo que sea tan cruel con alguien que obviamente le quiere.

A Cashmere le tiembla la barbilla. Se contiene como puede, se arrodilla delante de él como si fuera un rey y le calza unas pantuflas. Después se acuerda de bajarle los brazos a los costados. Suspira, cierra los ojos y después vuelve para enfrentarse a la realidad:

-... Y me gustas de blanco- Le mira con una expresión que indica que se podrían suprimir las dos últimas palabras de esa frase.

Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que acaba de terminar la frase que estaba diciendo antes de que él la insultara y reprimo las ganas de aplaudirle por tener esa elegancia y ese autocontrol. ¡Joder, no me extraña que ganara unos juegos! La admiro por ser capaz de ignorar al que la ofende.

Vale, tal vez el mensaje no haya sido el adecuado pero desde luego la técnica es buena.

Por primera vez desde que estoy observando Haymitch se mueve sin ayuda de nadie y empieza a rebuscar por toda la habitación con cara de desesperación:

-Estoy demasiado sobrio ¿Dónde has puesto mi petaca?- Se vuelve a girar hacia ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a darte alcohol- Suelta la mujer mirándole con tristeza.

-No me obligues a llamar a un avox para que me sirva más- Gruñe él.

Entonces termino de sorprenderme, ni siquiera sabe que está muy lejos de su dormitorio y que si lo encuentran aquí puede liarse una buena. Realmente debía de estar echo una porquería para no darse cuenta del traslado.

Cashmere cede y dice preocupada:

-He tirado tu petaca a la basura, te traeré un vaso de Whiskey- Acompaña a sus palabras de hechos y sale por la puerta.

En tanto, en la habitación vacía Haymich se pone a hablar solo:

-Tenías que querer al borracho destrozado cuando habrías podido tener a cualquiera-Mira a la puerta como si hubiera alguien en la entrada- Pero yo no puedo permitirte tirar tu vida a la basura, tienes que odiarme y así te alejarás de mí... Y entonces encontrarás a un chico guapo, abstemio y dulce que te cuide- Confirma para sí y asiente.

Se vuelve a quedar en silencio. Algo más tarde entra mi mentora con un vaso más lleno de hielo que de bebida y se lo entrega.

Él se traga la mitad del líquido de una vez bajo la mirada consternada de Cashmere y deja el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Ahora voy a terminarme eso y a dormir- Informa sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella aparta las mantas, regula la temperatura de la habitación y coloca los cojines en el tiempo que él tarda en terminarse su bebida.

Se acuesta y ella le tapa con delicadeza. Se queda sentada en el borde de la cama de espaldas a mí pero la oigo decir con voz ahogada:

-Hace años que no disfruto matando y no me he acostado con nadie desde que pasó lo nuestro-.

Reconoce que los insultos le han hecho daño y siento mucha compasión, esta vez no sólo por ella. Tal vez esto sea la historia de amor más triste que he oído jamás.

-Vete- Pide él.

Ella se levanta, le da un rápido beso en la frente y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí. He conseguido salir antes que ella sin que me viera y, ahora, a solas, la cojo del brazo y le aseguro:

-Vamos a conseguir que ese capullo deje de beber y que se te declare de rodillas ¿Entendido? Tenemos una semana para conseguirlo- Doy una palmada y muevo el cuello a ambos lados para disimular que tengo los ojos húmedos.

-¿Me has estado escuchando?- Protesta ella con voz amenazadora.

-¡Eso ahora no importa! El tiempo corre. Tengo que dejar esto solucionado antes de los juegos y cuando vuelva- Me guardo para mí la versión real, que sería algo así "tengo que dejar esto solucionado antes de morir a manos del gigantesco Cato"- Lo celebraremos los tres juntos-.

Ella me da un abrazo y se retira sin decir nada. Puedo apostar lo que sea a que no confía demasiado en mí.

-Dos semanas más tarde-

Me acaban de clavar una flecha en pleno estómago y duele, ya lo creo que duele.

Sin embargo he oído decir que te hace morir despacio y lo agradezco en mi interior porque me da la oportunidad de recordar las manos de Haymitch y Cashmere enlazadas por debajo de la mesa en la reunión de mentores mi último día en el capitolio.

Busco con la vista una cámara, no veo ninguna en los árboles pero seguramente están retransmitiendo mi muerte en directo así que levanto la mano derecha dando boqueadas mientras se me escurre un hilo de sangre de los labios y acaricio con el pulgar la base de mi dedo anular. Consigo gesticular hacia el cielo: "Casaos y ponedle a vuestro hijo Marvel". Sonrío un poco y más sangre se escapa de mi boca. Empiezo a temblar y me desplomo en el suelo, estoy unos minutos más así, sin tan siquiera poder pensar...

Si al menos hubiera sabido cual sería el vasallaje de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre...


End file.
